heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
New Adventure Comics Vol 1 20
Other Characters: * Steve Carson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Vikings: Episode 17 | Synopsis4 = Sundgrid enters Ivar's quarters to see Thorgen hovering over his sleeping form with a knife. She cries out, and Ivar awakens just in time to dodge the knifes thrust. He fights back against Thorgen, taking him outside. Now the fight begins to draw in the attention of the viking crew, including Tryker, Thorgen's loyal henchman. Unseen by any of the spectators, Tryker pokes his foot out as the two exchange blows. Ivar trips and hits his head on the deck. Believing that Thorgen knocked out his opponent fair and square, the crew cheers and salute him. He orders Ivar to be tied to the mast, and the ship to change it's course. When Ivar comes around, Thorgen takes Sundgrid by the hand and sneers. He tells Ivar that he is ordering the ship to be brought back to his home in Greenland, where he plans on marrying Sundgrid... | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Thorgen * Tryker Other Characters: * Sundgrid Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Tsin Lee Incident: Part 7 | Synopsis5 = Dale and her father make a stand in the munitions hut with Ali, and Captain Brewster. The marines are sending reinforcements soon. But Tsin Lee and his men are not waiting around. They split up into two groups and flank the hut on both sides. Realizing that they are being surrounded, Ali mans the machine gun while the othes think about what to do next. Tsin Lee suddenly gives the order to rush the front door! Mr. Daring responds with bullets, killing the men in the front of the charge. But for every one of Tsin Lee's men they kill, two more seem to appear. It is obvious to Dale and the others that they will soon be overwhelmed. far overhead, the fighting planes of the marines head towards the sound of gunfire. Will they be too late? | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Supporting Characters: * Captain Brewster * Mr. Daring Adversaries: * Tsin Lee Other Characters: * Ali Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Monastery of the Blue God: Episode 7 | Synopsis6 = With the guards under his control, Stewart demands they take him back to their governor so he can straighten things out. Meanwhile on a train, Count von Bolander and his friend Slotny discuss the whereabouts of the sapphire jewels. The Count assures Slotny that he copied the instructions off the silk cylinder belonging to Elsa. Stewart arrives in Peking with his friends following behind in their cars. Leaving the guards unarmed in the courtyard, he enters the palace of the governor and requests an audience. The governor is shocked at the sight of Stewart walking into his chamber, but not as shocked as when he is told of the decievement by the Count. A change comes over his personality, and suddenly he becomes a kind and giving host. He warmly asks Stewart to stay the night with his companions, which Stewart accepts with doubt. Something strange was going on. And when he gets back to his room that night, he tells Miller about his feelings about the governor's strange behavior. They send a signal out via the wireless radio they had brought, reporting that they were staying with the governor for the night. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Captain Douglas Stewart Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Count Kraft von Bolander * Slotny Other Characters: * Elsa von Saxenberg * Sergeant Miller * Corporal Drenoff Locations: * Peking, China Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = She: Episode 14 | Synopsis7 = Leo, Horace, and Job are led by the priestess, She, across narrow rocky ledges and a darkened cavern. They come across a narrowing rocky spur coming out of the mountain. The fierce wind forces the three men to get down on their hands and knees and crawl. However, She doesn't even seem to be affected by the wind. They are told to wait there until the daylight pierces through the dark. And very soon after those words are spoken, does the sun shine brightly on the cliff, showing the way to another jutting rock face directly opposite them. They would need to create a bridge using the plank they had been ordered to take with them. But they must hurry, She warns, before the light fades out. Leo and Horace had crossed the plank safely with little effort. But Job was not too sure he would do as well. Horace throws encouraging words at Job, until finally, he is able to muster his inner courage and slowly cross. As darkness quickly envelops them all, Job loses his grip on the makeshift plank-bridge, and would have surely fallen had Leo not been there to grab hold of his arm. The journey continues to a gaping hole in the ground. She takes hold of Horace and playfully pushes him into the dark hole. Thankfully, the drop is a short one, and Leo and Job follow after. The three of them are surrounded by pitch-black, and yet they know something is there... | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Horace Holly * Job Adversaries: * She Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons: Part 5 | Synopsis8 = The police are closing in on Sin Fu and his subordinates. The cage holding Sergeant Carey, Sleepy, and the girl is being lowered into the water tank. But Sin Fu notices that it is going much too slowly, giving the police ample time to rescue them before they drown. So instead, he tells his men to bring out the sharpest blades, deciding to skewer Carey and his companions. Overhearing Sin Fu, Carey and Sleepy come up with a plan of attack. As soon as the murderous gang open up the latch on the cage door, Carey and Sleepy lash out with all their might! The chinese are beaten back with the flying fists of authority. Furious, Sin Fu orders a complete fall-back, saving his remaining men from an utter defeat. Being sure to take the girl with them, they disappear down a tunnel, with a door slamming shut after they have passed. Carey tries in vain to open the door, but he feels his strength waning. Soon being afflicted by a shortness of breath, they realize that poison gas is being pumped into the room! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Detective Sergeant Carey Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Adversaries: * Sin Fu Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Rajah Maharajah: Part 16 | Synopsis9 = Realizing that the casket is missing, Sandor and Jadev spot the tracks left by the thief! Sandor follows them back to the palace, taking out the sentry before the entrance. Benar is already inside the palace with the high priest. They both learn of the casket's contents of pebbles, and know they must tell Sandor before he risks his life to retrieve it. Benar follows a long hallway out into the courtyard where he meets Sandor. After learning of the pebbles, Benar is told to find cover. Sandor is attacked by another sentry and almost run through by his spear, but he manages to escape over the wall... | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Sandor Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Benar * Jadev Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Captain Quick: Episode 18 | Synopsis10 = The spanish armada is sighted by a small fishing boat. With greater speed than the ships can muster, the boat turns around and returns to Port Royal to report. When Kendal Quick hears of the impenmding attack, he rushes to the quay. The other captains are told to take their ships and wait, hidden inside the Port, while Quick takes the Bonnie Bess and one other english ship to meet the spanish fleet in combat. The spaniards, believing that the english port has only two ships to defend it, prepare their cannons for an inevitably easy victory. Seeing that they took the bait, Captain Quick orders the Bonnie Bess and the other english ship to turn around and lead the spanish armada back to Port Royal. As soon as the last spanish ship enters the port, Quick gives the signal. The flag on top of the fort is raised. From all sides comes the attack! The other english ships begin firing upon the spanish, while from atop the rocky ledge, cannonfire from the fort hits the fleet like hail. The spanish have fallen into a trap! They valiantly fight back against hopeless odds. One of the ships manages to shoot the flagpole off the top of the fort. All the while, Marjorie had been watching the battle from the safety of the dungeons, when she saw the flag get shot off. She sprang into action then, against her own personal safety, Marjorie raced over to the fort and climbed it's stairs. At the top, she reset the flag, but gets shot down by a spanish bullet in the process. Quick had seen it all from the Bonnie Bess, but he knew he couldn't spare his emotions right in the middle of battle. So he fought on, though his heart was becoming very heavy with the thought of his love, Marjorie, falling to her supposed death... | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Spanish Fleet Other Characters: * Lord Barlow * Marjorie Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Pearl of the Bleeding Heart: Part 4 | Synopsis11 = A few hours before Nadir was thrown into the hidden room, we learn that his faithful servant, Arcot, has been following him in his own car. After an hour of waiting outside the old brownstone house with still no sign of his master, Arcot decides to investigate. When he gets inside, Arcot hears the shots that were fired by Henri, and follows the sound to the cellar below. The darkness provides little visibility, but he does stumble upon the fleeing Job. The two men exchange gunshots, but niether hits their mark. Job escapes through a narrow window to the street above, and by the time Arcot gets there, he is long gone. Suspecting that Nadir is still somewhere in the house, Arcot searches around calling his master's name. As he gets back to the cellar, he hears a muffled tapping on the wall. Could it be a secret room? Unsuccessful at triggering the opening, Arcot finds a pickaxe and breaks down the wall instead! His master sits, bound and gagged on the other side. Nadir explains the current situation to his servant, and both agree to trail Job and get the pearl back. Luckily, Job was bleeding when he fled, so there were drops of blood on the ground that they could follow. Arcot concludes that Job had taken a cab where the blood trail ends. Nadir decides to use another method of discovering his whereabouts. Going back into the house, he grabs Job's hairbrush and prepares a mystical incantation known to his people in the far-east... | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Nadir Supporting Characters: * Arcot Adversaries: * Job Other Characters: * Henry Duprez Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = The Revenge of Devachan: Part 8 | Synopsis12 = While Steve and the Apollon deal with the anger of the Bogoona tribe, deep in the swampland the Devachan carries Myra's unconciouss form in a stolen canoe. They are being followed by the alligator-men, savages riding alligators through the thick marsh. They had recognized his mode of transport as a Bogoona canoe, and slowly they begin to surround him. Devachan tries to lie that the canoe was his, but they don't buy it. One of the savages notices Myra lying in the canoe's bottom. She would make a fine gift for their leader, King Olam. There is a cave at the end of a winding stream where the alligator-men call home. This is where Myra suddenly finds herself upon awakening from the Devachan's trance. She is then taken to the chamber of King Olam, who is pleased at the sight of her beauty. So much so, that he has arrangements made to be wed with her as his Queen. Myra can only hope that Steve finds her soon. It is during the ceremony that her wish is answered, for as the final vows are made, Steve aims from high in a tree with his crudely made bow. Two arrows strike Olam in his arms, rendering them useless. But oddly, after Steve jumps down and attempts to take Myra by the hand, she turns on him and orders the natives to arrest him for harming the king! | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Devachan Other Characters: * Myra Rutherford * King Olam Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Goofo the Great" and "Ol' Oz Bopp" by Russell Cole ** "Sinker" by Bob Hermans ** "Cal N' Alec" and "Don Coyote" by Ray Burley ** "Laughing At Life" by Vincent Sullivan ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #20 index entry * New Adventure Comics #20 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #20 spoilers 2 }}